


Grind

by Perfica



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 1000-3000 words, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-03
Updated: 2005-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:05:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfica/pseuds/Perfica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Daniel spend some quiet, sweaty time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grind

Jack hunkered down a little further, adjusting the pillow against the small of his back. His shoulders and neck pressed into his wooden bed head, slightly cool against his heating skin.

"Are you comfortable?"

"Not really," Jack replied. He wiggled. "Okay. That's better."

"Am I squashing you?"

"Yes."

"Want me to get off?" Daniel asked, his eyes crinkling mischievously.

"No," Jack said, tightening his grip around Daniel's waist. Daniel leaned into the embrace, wrapping his arms around Jack's shoulders and writhing slightly in his lap. "Actually, I do want you to get off."

"Are you in?"

"Are you kidding me? You can't feel that?" Jack asked, thrusting up his hips minutely.

Daniel laughed - a slow, soft laugh that sounded positively dirty. "I meant, are you in all the way. No further adjustments? You're not holding back on me?"

"Uh ah, Doctor Jackson. You've got every...single...last...inch of me," Jack said, punctuating his words with a few more thrusts, feeling his balls rub up against Daniel's arse.

"Mmmm. Feels nice."

"Just nice?"

"Nice," Daniel said, doing something with his muscles that made Jack gasp as his dick went from being surrounded by warmth and silk to being compressed by steel. "Don't move."

"Do that again," Jack demanded thickly.

"In a minute," Daniel replied, pulling out the pillow from behind Jack's back, tucking his knees under Jack's arms and wrapping his legs around Jack's waist, crossing his ankles in the small of Jack's back until their limbs were totally entwined. "Better?"

It wasn't as comfortable as resting against the pillow, but with his back pushed up against the wall, Daniel's arms and legs holding him close and Daniel's body holding his cock even closer, it was heaven.

"Mmmm," Jack said.

They rested a moment, Daniel sitting comfortably on Jack's lap, both of them squeezing various body parts occasionally.

"So," Jack said, getting restless. He was hot and hard and horny and ready for action. "Is this one of those tantric sex thingies?"

"Thingies?"

"You know, where you go for hours and hours without coming."

"You don't want to come?" Daniel asked, nibbling on Jack's ear.

"I think we've already established that coming would be good. For either of us. Or both. Either way."

"I like being with you like this," Daniel whispered.

"Like what?" Jack's voice dropped automatically.

"Close to you. Me in you or you in me. Just the two of us. For hours and hours."

"It better be just the two of us. I'm not sharing - "

"Jack," Daniel said, clenching his muscles again.

Jack sighed. "Kiss me."

"Hmmm?"

"Kiss me."

"Where?" Daniel asked, biting down on the tip of Jack's ear.

"On the lips. On the mouth. With tongue. Kiss me on the mou - "

Daniel did so Jack shut up, aware of the awkwardness of their position, the fact that his neck was arched up, and that he probably looked desperate and eager but he was. He'd do anything to have Daniel's mouth on his, anything to have Daniel kiss him again and again, just like that.

"All better?" Daniel said, their mouths separating with a soft, wet noise.

"Mmmm," Jack said, resting his head against Daniel's chest, his nose inches away from Daniel's armpit. His sweaty, hairy armpit. A year ago Jack would have been freaked out by the image, but now he revelled in the sight and smell.

"What are you doing?" Daniel asked, kneading Jack's shoulders.

"Listening to your heartbeat."

That was another thing. A year ago Jack would have been mortally embarrassed to say something that sounded so sappy out loud, but it just seemed right in this position. And with this person.

"Ah," Daniel said, not sounding surprised.

Jack turned his face the other way, licking Daniel's sternum, rubbing his lightly whiskered chin across the smooth skin. He wished that he could step outside of himself - stand on the other side of the room and see what sort of picture they made in the bedroom that was just lit by moonlight - all wrapped up tight against each other, pressed so close that Daniel's cock and balls dug into Jack's stomach muscles, Jack's hands squeezing Daniel's arse, big handfuls of flesh that kept him trapped in the embrace. If anyone wanted incriminating evidence of their relationship, now would be the perfect time to get it.

"What?" Daniel said, as Jack chuckled.

"Just imagining what we look like."

"You got surveillance equipment in here?"

"No, you - ," and he was cut off again by Daniel's mouth, Daniel's talented lips and tongue that kept Jack mute and panting for more.

"Ahhh," Jack said, breaking the kiss. "I thought you said no moving."

"I'm not moving."

"Are. I can feel it."

"Not. If anything, I'd say swaying. Slowly."

"Hmm," Jack said disbelievingly, but not halting the gentle movements Daniel was making as he writhed gently on Jack's cock.

"Not moving?"

"Not moving," Daniel replied, eyelids dropping closed. "This is moving."

Jack sucked in a breath. "That's way more than moving. I'd have to say that's grinding."

"You like grinding?" Daniel asked, the light through the window making his face look sharper, cleaner, more alive than Jack had seen in a long time.

"Yeah, I love grinding," Jack said, moving his hands to Daniel's hips, encouraging the slow, hard circles being performed on his lap. "Grind me, baby. Grind me like a packet of expensive imported coffee beans."

Daniel grunted, a mixture of laughter and pleasure as he pressed down harder. "I like the way you feel inside me."

"Yeah?" Jack asked, not waiting for an answer as he pulled Daniel's head down for an unforgiving kiss, mouth moving bitingly hard and fast.

"I like - ," Daniel gasped between kisses, "I like you. I like this. I like us."

"Hell yeah. I love us," Jack said, arching back against Daniel's supporting legs, pushing himself just that tiny bit extra into Daniel's welcoming body.

"Jack," Daniel moaned, eyelids dropping closed again, the movements of his lower body losing their rhythmic quality.

"Don't move," Jack gasped, clenching his arse repeatedly, pushing himself up and in, over and over again as he felt his cock rub Daniel in just the right spot, just there -

"Ah!" Daniel said, body convulsing.

"Don't...move," Jack grunted, one hand holding Daniel firmly by the hip as his other hand sneakily moved between their bodies, grabbing Daniel's hard, heavy cock. He started to run it through the tight circle of his hand, grasping and tugging in rhythm to the tight, pulling sensations surrounding his own cock.

"Oh, fuck - " Daniel started to say.

"Yeah," Jack agreed, feeling his hand and stomach being covered by Daniel's warm, sticky mess, feeling his own orgasm being pulled out his body and into Daniel's, a welcome receptacle for his own pleasure.

"Danny," he whispered, closing his eyes and slumping backwards.

Daniel slumped over him, pressing a kiss onto the top of his head.

"Nice," Daniel mumbled against his skull.

"Yeah. Nice," Jack agreed, his slow deep breaths rubbing their chests together.

"Want me to - ?"

"Don't move," Jack whispered, closing his eyes. "I like you just the way you are."

"Sap," Daniel said, kissing him softly between the eyebrows.

"Your sap."

"Yeah," Daniel agreed.


End file.
